Shippo's First Love Remembered and Returned
by CriscoKittie
Summary: Shippo's first love Suzuki died long ago, but who is this new girl that he just met? She looks so familar. Rating could go up.
1. Rememberance

Okay, this might possibly be a one shot depending on how many reviews I get. Also, if you like this story, don't forget to check out my other one called Strange Faces Meet in Strange Places. It's up to Chapter 18 right now.

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Shippo or Suzuki or anyone from Inuyasha for that matter.

Chapter One: Remembrance

It had only seemed that a few had passed since Shippo's first meeting with Suzuki. He loved her spirit from the beginning and understood her pain of losing all of her family. Even after leaving her the first time he had returned on many occasions to just be near her. His heart had found no room for another, even after all the years. Suzuki had grown and never did take a husband because she knew her soul belonged with the kitsune. The older fox demon only looked about twenty, yet he had far surpassed that age long ago. He was almost one hundred and fifty now and wasn't going anytime soon. He remembered his love's funeral and still cried at the thought of it. If fact, that was where he was going, back to her village to the grave and pay his respects. Perhaps one day she would come back to him the way Kikyo's and Kagome's soul had returned to Inuyasha.

His slender tan paws found their way to the grave and surprisingly found a woman giving her respects. After sending a prayer to the heavens the girl lifted her body and turned to face the person who was standing behind her.

"Hello, my name is Sazuky. What's yours?" the maiden asked. She had dancing coffee eyes and short messy brunette strands. Her body had shaped itself into an hour glass and the curves were covered by an emerald kimono with a pink sash. A rosy ribbon pulled back some of her hair, but some strands had managed their way from the hair piece and curled around her pretty face.

"I'm Shippo, what are you doing here?" the demon asked quite taken aback by her behavior and look. _She almost looks like Suzuki!_

"May I ask what you are doing here Miss Sazuky?"

"Yes, I have come to pray for her soul. You see, I was named after her. It was a rumor that she was in love with someone, but nobody ever knew who he was, or when he would come back. They say that she died a lonely death. I was praying that she find peace," the soft voice told the young demon.

"I see, well...I actually knew Suzuki. I was with her when she passed. She was peaceful, and yes, nobody knew that I ever came around. I loved her, and I'm hoping that one day I will find her again," Shippo told her softly. "It's kind of funny though; you look like her twin and smell almost exactly like she did." He glanced at her and noticed a fear in her eyes. "I'm sorry," he blurted out, "I didn't mean to scare you...I just miss her that's all." Tears ran down his cheeks and a sniffle sounded from his fox nose. The peasant girl took pity upon the demon and hugged him. He understood her sympathy and embraced her back. Shippo noticed a change in the body that his arms had wrapped around. The girl placed her tiny hands on the boy's chest and pushed back a little bit. A different look shone in the dark orbs, it was familiar to the kitsune.

"Shippo, I remember everything. Don't worry, I am still Sazuky and I remember myself as Suzuki also. I told you I would always be with you love," a diverse voice told the confused fox boy. She placed her tiny fingers in his bright burgundy locks that cascaded down to his tight rear. Sparing with Inuyasha had finally paid off with his muscles developing better than he had imagined.

"Suzuki? How did you...come through?" the baffled boy asked with wonderment.

"Your touch, your smell, your voice brought me back. It is our soul, and my memories of you have returned to me. I remember you so long ago when we fought the lizard demon. You saved me from certain death then and now your love has brought me back. Do not worry for me; we are one and the same person. Sazuky will love you as I did and she will have my memories as well," the girl answered her love.

"I'm going to leave now, but don't fret, I am still with you." The spunk returned and the tears that had gathered around the chocolate globes rolled down the high cheeks.

"I will come back, wait for me please?" Shippo asked the girl before him.

"Yes, please come soon," Sazuky requested of her love. He nodded his head and looked at her once again with his jade spheres before turning away and leaving to go back to his group that had became his family.


	2. Thoughts of Yesterday

So I still don't know if I'm going to continue this. If I get at least 5 reviews I will go onto the next chapter, so at least there's hope for my fans. Plus don't forget to check out my other story entitled Strange Faces Meet in Strange Places.

Disclaimer: I don't own Shippo or his first love, maybe Sazuky...if I really did spell it differently

Chapter Two: Thoughts of Yesterday

Shippo's mind still raced at what had happened. _She returned, just as I had hoped. But now what? What about how Sazuky feels? What if she doesn't want to be with me? I'll woo her, and have her fall in love with me, just as Suzuki did._ His mind was made up. He would in trance the young woman with his charm. He didn't know it, but it wouldn't be that hard to do. The maiden that his heart had set upon was pondering of him also.

_Shippo...I already know I can't live without you. Please return soon. She didn't understand the longing she had for the new acquaintance._ Her face radiated from the thought of him. It was a perfect first meeting. The incense from the grave that was covered with beautiful purple, pink, and white forget-me-nots surrounded their bodies and fueled old memories. She watched herself from inside when Suzuki over took their soul. It didn't hurt and she wasn't scared, in her heart she knew it was okay and that this needed to happen. Old memories flooded her mind, not hers, and yet...there was something strangely familiar about them and him.

_"Don't worry, trust our soul with him. His heart is good and he will always love us,"_ a voice told her inside her head.

"What if it's because he loves you? How do I know he wants to be with me?" the girl asked back the sound.

_"He will learn to love you. We are one in the same. He loved me and I know you have a good heart also. I know you two will become one,"_ the softness whispered to the pretty girl.

"We shall see. If he comes back to me I will let him love me and I will love him," Sazuky determinately told the voice. A warm feeling spread through her body, happiness enveloped the girl. She knew that she made the right choice for now. _But when will he return to me?_

_ When can I go back? What will I do then?_ Shippo pondered on the thoughts that the beauty brought. He wanted to know where this would go. _I'll talk to Kagome about it; she'll know what to do. She always has been the best mom._ He hiked up a small lush knoll and sighted the village were his small family resided most of the time. They lived in Kaede's old village where Kagome took over the place of the priestess when the beloved woman died years after Naraku was defeated. She passed in her sleep with the couple there beside her and they held the funeral the next day. Now her grave is always covered with flowers from the replacement priestess.

Before the kitsune ever reached the path down the hill a raging fur ball of energy pounced through the forest and landed on the fox. The child had black and silver streaked hair that landed on her shoulders. Fuzzy silver dog ears poked through the strands. Her eyes were sparkling gold and danced with such fun. She stood only to Shippo knees, about as tall as he was when Inuyasha and Kagome met him.

"Shippo, you've returned! I missed you!" the young hanyou yelped out.

"Taka, don't jump on me! I'm not made for that!" Shippo pleaded back. She giggled at his displeasure and continued to hop on her older brother. He laughed at her bliss, caught her, and dragged her back to their home. They entered the bamboo hut just as his mother called out to them.

"Taka, did you get Shippo for me?" Kagome laughed out. She knew the two were very close, like brother and sister. She cared for both as if they were their own even though only Taka was.

"Mother, what's wrong? You have a funny look on your face again," the daughter interrupted her thoughts.

"Nothing darling, I just missed Shippo, that's all," Kagome told the two.

"Shippo's back? Already?" a gruff voice sounded from behind her. Her heart beat harder at the sound of her loves voice. She turned as was greeted with a soft, searing kiss. Surprise over took her body and the touch left her breathless.

"Inuyasha, not now. Taka and Shippo are watching," she gently scolded her mate and smacked his arm. He smirked naughtily at the ebony haired woman then leaned close to her ear and whispered mischievous acts that he would do to her later that night. Shippo could see her face growing hotter and by the time he finished her face was ruby red.

"Ummm...Kagome? Hate to interrupt, but...can I talk to you...alone?" Shippo requested of the flustered woman.

"Sure Shippo. Inuyasha, why don't you and Taka go outside and play or something," the mother/wife said.

"Yes dear," Inuyasha sarcastically replied still smirking, "and maybe later we'll play?"

"Inuyasha, if you don't stop! I swear I will s-i-t you!" she snapped back playfully. Before anything else was said the father and daughter flew out the door as quick as possible to avoid Kagome's rage. She grinned at Shippo and gestured him to plop down on the floor with her.

"Now, what's the problem baby?" his mother asked the emotional kitsune.

"Mom, you'll never guess what happened today when I went to visit Suzuki's grave. There was a girl there and she was very pretty, she kind of looked like Suzuki, almost like her twin of something. She was praying when I found her. Her name is Sazuky because she was named after Suzuki," Shippo began his story. He stared at the priestess and noticed that her dark coffee orbs were intensely watching him. He smiled and continued, "I explained to her that I was Suzuki's love and she hugged me for sympathy. Suddenly she changed and Suzuki...it was their soul and she came through. She explained to me that she was reincarnated into Sazuky. That they would love me as one, but the question is: what should I do? I don't really know Sazuky that well, and I don't want to ask her to become my mate before I know for sure that I love her the same as before." Kagome thought about what he said for a few minutes and finally gave her advice.

"Well, why don't you visit her more often? Get to know her before anything rash happens. Take time to get to know who she really is inside and try to understand how she feels. That's the best I can tell you," the wise woman stated to the young fox.

"Thanks, I'll think I'll go outside and toss it around the idea," he quietly mentioned then left the small house.


	3. She Had to See Him

So I'm continuing on finally. Don't forget to check out my other stories! I love you guys!

Disclaimer: YES! YES! I DO OWN ... something, just not Inuyasha, Shippo, or the series. So... poo.

Chapter Three: She Had to See Him

The morning breeze cooled Sazuky as she rested on the porch. She watched the sky turn from a dark velvet sprinkled with silver to splashes of a rich purple, pink, and yellow. The blazing globe of fire crawled up through the paint. Warmth spread through her body as the suns light made its way up her petite frame. All night her mind fought back and fourth and she finally knew what she would do. _I'm going to find him. I'm going to get to know him. I'm going to love him._

She rose from the porch and entered her bamboo home. Sazuky lived alone and it took her no time at all to pack her meager belongings and leave her small abode behind. The forest blanketed the tiny girl in shadow as she made her way down a dirt path. A song sprang forth from her throat to pass the time. A clearing appeared before her at the end of the road. The grass swayed with the lull of the breeze. Her dark eyes gazed over the open space and found a broken down shack in the far east, almost in the woods._ It looks like it used to be quite huge and grand, but now it seemed only a part of the house survived._ Her legs lead Sazuky over to the entrance and she peered in. _Maybe I can find someone to give me directions to the nearest village._ She found a man that had one arm and a broken nose. His face was so swollen that he couldn't open his eyes.

"Are you still alive?" Sazuky asked while rushing to his side. No answer came forth, but his head moved a slight bit. Blood covered most of the floor and it didn't seem that anyone else was there. "What happened?" she questioned more to herself than to anyone else.

"A... demon," the figure below Sazuky made out huskily.

"Oh! You're alive!" she blurted out surprised. The young girl quickly rushed out to find some water. Outside, on the part of the porch that was still there, she found a bucket. After walking a short distance into the mass of trees she found a stream. The bucket plunged into the water with help of her strength. The girl trotted back to the broken house and let the man drink from her palm, for lack of anything else to use.

"Thank you," he mumbled after drinking as much as he could. She laid his head back down.

"What happened?" she asked again. He tried to open his eyes and look at her face, but only some of his black pupils could be seen.

"A demon attacked my home," he started to tell her through his parched lips; "A horrible demon attacked us, killed, and ate my wife and three children. I barely made through the ordeal alive. The only reason I did was because it was full. I passed out and it probably thought I was dead. I woke up much later when it was night and searched for everyone, but no one was left. I fell here and haven't moved for a day or so." Tears appeared in his puffy eyes and streamed down the raw flesh. She tore off a small piece of her kimono and began to wash his face carefully. After wiping off the dirt and blood she looked through the house for more cloth and found some more fabric in a small closet in the back. _This will be perfect for his arm._ After taking the clean sheets to where the man laid she began to boil water.

"Sir, I've been taught a little bit by a priestess the art of healing. That is what I want to become some day...a great healer. I'm going out to find some herbs for your wounds," she informed the injured man. He didn't answer and she turned away to leave and gather up her leaves and roots. He stared at her as she faded away from him.

_This is perfect. She will be mine. Then I will have my next meal._ He grinned evilly at the thought of the maiden underneath him. He wanted her bad enough to play this prank. _I will have her._

Sazuky wandered around the opening in the woods. She desperately searched for the plants she knew would help the wounded man get better. _Kagome, help me to remember what you taught me. I need your guidance._ After frantically hunting for the herbs she found the ones she needed at a large waterfall. Behind the falling water laid a small mossy knoll that held the rare herb that would bring anyone on the brink of death back to life. _This is what I needed!_ Her hands greedily grasped at the certain plant that she found collecting all of it.

"I wonder how Shippo is right now," she wondered a loud to herself. She gathered as much as she could as left to go back to the wreck. After entering the room she checked the water that she put on to boil. She added more to the pot and added some of the leaves and stocks after slicing them as thin as she could.

"Sir, I'm going to wash your wounds with the herb and hot water," she gently assured the hurting man.

"Yes, thank you," he replied.

_Something feels wrong._ Shippo knew something was happening. He stopped his playing, or training, with Taka and smelled the wind. He couldn't grasp it, but there was something there just out of his reach.


	4. Danger Under Your Nose

Disclaimer: So sorry...well...to me. I don't own Inuyasha, Shippo, or anything.

Chapter Four: Danger Under Your Nose

The emerald eyed fox child gazed at the rising sun, and yet didn't see it. His mind clouded with playful coffee orbs and a smile that could elevate the sun on the rainiest day. The high cheeks covered themselves in a pink blanket and her brunette tresses framed her oval ivory face softly. _Sazuky, my heart needs you close._ The bad feeling that he felt the night before still nagged on his conscious and wouldn't let him sleep.

Shippo determinately stood from his spot on the wooden stairs, entered the house, and dressed in his green outfit. He snuck into Inuyasha's and Kagome's room and shook the hanyou just enough to wake him. One amber eye opened with fire shooting at the person who decided to rouse the slumbering silver haired man. He spotted the fox demon and grumbled something that Shippo couldn't make out and shuffled out of his bed and into the family area.

"What's so damn important that you have to wake me after such a hard night? Man, I think Kagome might be pregnant again," Inuyasha griped out through his yawn. After realizing what he just said Shippo's adopted father became even crabbier.  
"I wanted to ask you a favor. If after I come back with Sazuky would you help me build a house as our wedding present?" the amber haired boy questioned shyly. A small smile came from the sleepy man knowing what his son wanted.

"Of course, just don't wake me up again, runt," he answered back and turned to go back to his beautiful slumbering wife. Happiness enveloped the fox and he couldn't stop grinning. He strolled out on to porch and soaked in the warmth of the sun. His mind had no doubts, this is what he wanted. _I just want to be whole again with my love._ He continued down the dirt path and into the forest toward Sazuky's village. Sunlight streamed through the leaves and lit the trail to his heart. A soft wind blew towards the fox on a quest and his sensitive nose caught a familiar scent. _Sazuky, but ...it's mixed in with fear._ His legs bolted toward the smell. His demon speed had his toes barely touching the soft grass as he flew toward his woman.

Sazuky awoke from the pressure on her chest, making it hard for her to breathe. Her eyelids lifted slowly to reveal that the man she had helped yesterday was on top of her. His black eyes closed into slits and a sick grin formed on his face. Sazuky's orbs grew large with fear and she tried to push him off, but he had already pinned her small arms.

"Hello dear, how did you sleep? Don't worry," he said to her fear, "It won't hurt for long."

"Please sir, I'm trying to find my lover. I need to find him!" she screamed back. He cackled as he drew closer to her face.

"I can be your new lover sweetie. I can prove to you that I'm man," he sneered as his hand reach underneath her skirt.

"Please don't!" she pleaded as moisture started to gather in her eyes.

Shippo found the clearing in a very short time and saw a heap on the edge of the woods. _What's that over there? It's covered in a demon scent...and fear._ A scream rang through the air and Shippo immediately dashed toward the broken hut.

"Sazuky!" he cried out reaching the doorway.


	5. A Weasel in Disguise

Disclaimer: My happy bunny hat says "I hate everything." That wouldn't be true if I owned Inuyasha.

Chapter Five: A Weasel in Disguise

The man ripped Sazuky's shirt open showing her pink perky nipples. She screamed in horror as he pushed his excitement against her crotch.

"It just gets me harder the more you scream little girl," the grotesque man cooed into her ear.

"Sazuky!" a voice howled out. The man lifted his head to find someone with lengthy tresses and a fluffy tail both a bright auburn color. The bright green eyes filled with rage the longer the fox demon stood watching the scoundrel on top of his girl. "Get off of her," Shippo rumbled out warning the assailant.

"Sorry chap, you're going to have to wait your turn," the man snorted out. _He looks like an ordinary man, but I smell demon all over him_, the fox contemplated.

"I won't say it again vermin," he threatened once more. The clawed hand gripped the handle of the sword that Totosai forged for the demon out of snake fangs. "I will use my Swaki on you and show no mercy," he spoke as he unsheathed his sword. The man's body dissolved into a heap of flesh and a pair of glowing yellow eyes sprang forward.

"You fool," a raspy sound spoke, "now you both will die!" A gray and white flash lunged at Shippo. The fox jumped back surprised and barely missed the claws of the demon. The weasel landed a few feet away from the emerald eyed fox in the clearing. "I'm surprised I missed, it must have been my fault. I, Randma, never miss my target! It was probably was because I stayed in that man's foul body for so long after killing all of his family," he said loudly.

"A weasel! I should have known! Trickery is written all over this scheme," Shippo howled. He then ran toward the rodent. Randma dug a hole and quickly flew under ground. Shippo stopped not knowing where the weasel was going to pop out next. The earth exploded behind the fox as the furry flash tried to pounce on Shippo. Auburn hair fluttered around as the fox spun over the foe. His furry feet touched the soft ground just as his Swaki cut through the weasel's body.

Green burst through the wound that Shippo created and melted the rival away to nothingness. The hero sighed with relief and replaced his weapon on the case at his side. He strolled back to the broken house to collect his love. After making his way through the shattered door, Shippo found the girl still laying on the wooden in the same position he had found her in when he first burst through the door to save her. He crouched down and began to shake her gently to try and wake the girl that had passed out while he was fighting the demon. A small groan passed through her pearl lips, but the vivid orbs didn't appear to calm his fears.

Shippo undressed half way and wrapped Sazuky in his shirt, then gathered her up to his chest. The victim mumbled a tiny bit and cuddled to his warm body. _I should bring her back to Kagome. She'll know what to do._ He looked down at his angel's glowing face. _Poor thing, she was probably just trying to help._ He hugged her tightly just happy to know she was safe. The fox demon trudged slowly back to his village so he wouldn't hurt Sazuky more that he thought she was. Her aroma played with his nose. Vanilla and rosemary danced around his senses and comforted the worn out kitsune. Through the wood and leaves his jade globes found smoke rising above the trees. The ending of the forest came and sunlight enveloped the girl and demon.

"Shippo! Shippo! You're home already!" Taka screamed excitedly then noticed the large bundle in his arms. Her dark gold eyes grew large with wonderment and her silver ears perked trying to listen for any sound from the lump. He smiled at the curious child.

"This is Sazuky. She might be sick, so I need to see your mother," the amber haired man told his little sister.

"Alright, I'll go tell her," she whispered loudly and then used her demon speed to dash back home. _That's what I want, a child of my own._ He watched Taka as she went to go find her mother.


	6. I Want To Be Your's Forever

Disclaimer: Mmmm...I don't own Inuyasha or anything. Sad days.

Chapter Six: I Want to be Yours...Forever

"Mommy, mommy! Shippo needs your help!" Kagome heard a high-pitched voice screaming as her daughter ran down the hill to the village. The miko turned from what she was occupied with and gave her attention to Taka.

"Now slow down and tell me what's wrong," the mother assuredly spoke to the over excited puppy. After gulping in several breaths of air the toddler began once more.

"Mommy, Shippo came back and he's carrying a girl! He told me that she might be hurt!" Taka announced.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll go get my supplies ready," the healer told the worrier.

"Can I help?" she asked twitching her silver ears eagerly.

"Yes, but you must listen to everything I say or else I'll have to kick you out to help your father," Kagome explained. The little pup nodded her head in agreement and the pair when to set out to help the wounded or sick girl. Shippo entered the hut just as everything was ready.

"Shippo, this way into the extra room. I have a new mattress set out with fresh sheets," the nurse instructed. The kitsune didn't reply, but shifted the weight of the bundle and paced down the short hallway were, as his mother said, a clean bed lay in the middle of the floor. He crouched down and spread the slumbering girl on the spongy surface and dawdled before eventually leaving the two healers to do their work.

"Now, first thing Taka, we check her breathing and pulse rate to make sure she's not critical," the teacher told her tiny student. She took one wrist as her daughter took the other and found the pulse. Next they made sure her breathing was regular and not labored. Kagome also checked her temperature just in case.

"After that we need to see if there is any bruising, swelling, or broken skin," the miko told Taka. Carefully they undressed the victim and found some black and blue finger marks on upper arms, but that was about it. _I wonder were Shippo found this girl, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with her._ Kagome looked closer at the unconscious patient._ I know her from somewhere, but where?_

Outside Shippo left to go and find Inuyasha, he was too nervous to stay in the hut and pace a hole in the floor. He found his father chopping down some trees deep in the forest.

"Hey pop, what are you doing here? Had an argument with mom?" Shippo poked at the fanged man.

"For your information, smart ass, I was getting some lumber for your home," Inuyasha snapped back, then noticed that something was amiss with the fox. He sauntered sneakily over to Shippo and stared at him beadily with an eyebrow raise. The boy shut his bright eyes and drew his eyebrows together in a frustrated face.

"What!" he grumbled out, pissed that Inuyasha noticed anything.

"What's up with you runt?" his dad asked him like an interrogator.

"Sazuky was hurt that's all. I found a demon trying to take advantage of her," he told him ashamed that he couldn't protector her.

"Well, let's go back home and see how Kagome's doing on her," the hanyou suggested.

"How did you know she was there?" the surprised kitsune asked.

"Where else would you take her?" the half dog demon incredulously snapped back. Shippo bobbed his amber head in agreement and they started back to the hut were they lived.

Coming up on the bamboo hut they both caught the sounds of laughter. Relief crossed over Shippo's once worried face and he felt his muscles slid into relaxation. _Well, at least she's okay._ They came through the door and greeted by the wondrous smells of ramen, but none was to be seen.

"Mate, where's the food!" Inuyasha howled through the house. Kagome came from the extra room and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"Dear, the girl needed something quick. You only need to wait 350 more years before you can have a good supply all the time," Kagome cracked to the hanyou. He rumbled out a playful growl and smacked her tight butt. The miko then turned to her beloved kitsune.

"She's fine, more scared than anything else. I've already replaced her clothes. Now Shippo, you didn't tell me you were going to bring home a mate," his mom poked at the slowly turning red boy. The emerald orbs stared at the floor and he scratched his fur-covered head with his claws.

"Ah, mom, stop..." he pleaded. The couple just laughed at their son's blushing remembering that he would do as much to them without knowing it.

"Go back and see her dear, she asked for you," Kagome instructed while pushing him down to the room. Soft, glowing sunlight surrounded the girl and she seemed like she would fly away at any second, almost an illusion. Her cheeks retained their normal rosy color as did her supple lips. Her dark globes danced with excitement and wonder once again. A huge cheesy grin was plastered all over her face once she noticed her lover coming to see her.

"Your mom's great! She took such great care of me and made the best food," Sazuky hurriedly told the fanged demon. His eyes still held apprehension for her and he crouched down and gathered her into his arms.

"Sazuky, I know you don't know me very well, but I feel like I've known you forever. Please...I ...I...I want to be yours...forever," the emotional kitsune choked out.


End file.
